<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt #4 by GlitterBombLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613240">Prompt #4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove'>GlitterBombLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts - 30 Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Mystery, Prompt Fic, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #4<br/>June 8, 2020<br/>Genre: Mystery</p><p>Prompt: Tennis ball, sunscreen, eagle feather<br/>Source: NanoWriMo Forum Board</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts - 30 Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt #4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bronwyn found Hugo playing on one of the outside tennis courts at his country club. The manicured grounds were so sprawling that it took awhile to locate the courts situated past the swimming pool, the outdoor patio eatery and the golf course teeing area. </p><p> The club goers travelled with small electric golf cars and zipped past her but she had not been offered one by the club manager and was on foot. She was glad when she finally found Hugo at his weekly tennis lesson in a shaded area of the courts.</p><p>A tall tanned tennis instructor was lobbing balls at Hugo as if he was a toddler. The balls were gently hit and aimed precisely a foot from Hugo's right side and accompanied with a cheer like "that's great" and "you're improving" and sometimes clapping. </p><p>But Hugo didn't quite understand that some footwork was necessary because he stood planted to the same spot, exerting minimal effort and hitting like he was clumsily swinging a baseball bat. He returned his instructor's encouragement with swearing whenever he missed the shot which was quite often. Somehow he still worked up sweat, and perspiration was streaking in stripes down his orange tanned face which he had liberally smeared with zinc sunscreen. Bronwyn thought he looked like a bloated toy tiger.</p><p>She stood outside the court until he noticed her. He frowned and swung at the tennis ball in her direction. She did not even bother to move. He missed her.</p><p>"You don't belong here," he shouted.</p><p>"I've got a question for you."</p><p>"Can't you see I'm busy!"</p><p>"This belongs to you," she withdrew an eagle feather from her satchel. "It's a perfect match to that awful trophy in your penthouse. Can you explain why it was found on the body?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>